happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DinoLord00/Worst Starring Roles
Because several users have gained honorary roles (whom I'd like to congratulate) in this wiki, I think it's only fitting that I go over the topic "starring". When you're on the spotlight, you would think "Hey there must be something special for them." Unfortunately, this isn't the case for this topic. Inevitably, there either just boring, useless, or more annoying than ever. Here, I'm going to give out the worst starring roles for each and every character in the show. And Autopsy Turvy isn't counted nor any episode without blood or gore. If you enjoy these episodes, that's good because I'm glad that you are able to enjoy something I can't, it's just that they don't suit me. Anyways onto the list: Cuddles: Happy Trails pt. 1 Now I know this isn't any terrible episode necessarily, it's just that it's the worst carrot (no pun intended) of the basket. I mean, it's hard trying to find a bad starring role fro Cuddles. I also chose this just because he's just rather useless in this episode or at least in terms of starring. He dies within the minute the episode begins. Not sure what else to say after that. OOooOOoooh...so important. Giggles: Every Litter Bit Hurts This time I chose this not because of her use in the episode, but rather how annoying it is. Such sudden personality changes happen sometimes, but I find her environmentalist attitude annoying as heck and I just can't describe how much of a pain she is. When I learned this didn't return any other episodes I was like "Good". Please never bring this back up. Toothy: Brake The Cycle Like I said to Giggles, the episode itself isn't bad, I just felt like Toothy's personality changes just were rushed. I would rather have Cuddles in place and instead not making Toothy a clone of Cuddles. Other than that, I don't have much to say. I just don't like this placement for some reason. If I had to pick the personality, I'd continue his gardening habit, where he's like a vegan and has a whole greenhouse of flowers. Lumpy: Don't Yank My Chain It was a huge battle between this and A Change Of Heart, but this won out because at least he was funny in the latter, while in this one? He's just plain cruel. He does these idiotic things that aren't funny and mistreats some of my favorite characters. makes sense that he just died at the end. The dish served here serves him right. The dish? A dish best served cold. Petunia: Hello Dolly In case you didn't know, this episode to me is sort of meh. Her death is lame, her role here is equally disinteresting, and what hurts most of all was that this was an episode with the Cursed Idol, a time where interesting deaths should happen. Not some lame slapstick death or role for Petunia. Just overrall boring here. Sniffles: Wrath Of Con Sniffles is here because...er....um....he's there. Honestly, Sniffles is quite infamous for having excessive starring roles and this is one of them. He just sort of is useless and I still to this day don't know why,but he just annoys me here. Pop: Read 'Em And Weep Now in this episode, I chose this for an entirely different reason. He's kind of a jerk and quite annoying in this. I feel like this sudden personality change just made less of a caring father (whom I'd rather to believe that he means well, but just doesn't have right execution in parenting) and instead a man who is willing to do anything for himself. Please Mondo. Stick to the caring father we all know and probably (for most) not love. Cub: Chip Off The Ol' Block I would've chose A Handy Nanny if it were a starring role and why I mention this and Cip Off The Ol' Block is because they have one standing similarity: Cub's an idiot. No not like cute stupidity, I mean careless stupidity. I feel like he's more dumb and in a way annoying here and somehow annoys me more than Pop does. And that's saying something because he's also a huge jerk here. Handy: Spare Me This one was hard to find since Handy doesn't have many bad starring roles, but when I found this one, I had to pick it. Boring. Yes. Useless. Yes. Maybe not annoying, but still. I just felt that even for a boring episode like this, it was hard to imagine that he'd be here. Some humor was added, but for some reason, I was just to bored to even crack a smile.Thank God this rarely happened again. Nutty: Nuttin' but the Tooth You know what makes Nutty memorable. His candy addiction. Here it's completely gone as if never existed. The only hint being that he's addicted is that he's at the dentist, but who would know if this were someone's first time seeing Nutty? Useless and Boring are in the mixture and almost annoying since his laugh makes it seem like earrape to me. Flaky: Boo Do You Think You Are Like Handy, she doesn't have many starring roles that are bad, its just usually one and maybe two. This is the one. Uninteresting is always at her side during this episode and unlike Sniffles or Giggle's deaths (which was the only thing that saved them from having this episode) her death is uninteresting. Don't have much of an opinion from there which goes to show how bland she is here. The Mole: Spare Me I didn't know what else to choose, but I had to chhoose this one. His role here has a lot of potential, but it never reaches it. His role is the same we've always seen, his actions are uninspiring, and otherwise not very attractive here. Mime: Who's To Flame I didn't choose this episode because it wasn't bad or anything, it's just that he barely has an important role here. He only appears in the beginning and for like 20 seconds at the end. Even though everyone had an interesting death to go along, he had nothing, just being somewhat useless in the most part. Disco Bear: A Vicioous Cycle Oh oh Disco Bear. The egotistical bear with his only defining characteristic being flirty, suddenly stripped from this episode. I mean this just makes him boring here, just meant to be a filler, and being boring here. I bet he was just put here because the writers thought "Oh my God, we need more blood in it, let's add it in. Oh let's put Disco Bear in" The only redeeming quality is that I'll admit he did add a bit to the gore fest, but I felt like he should've been used more. Lifty: Meat Me For Lunch In my opinion, this was rather boring. Lifty here was no exception. His role can be short, the death unsatisfactory, and his laugh didn't exactly make me feel great again. A bit uninspired here if you ask me. To improve, give the racoon duo and Lumpy more impactful actions. I was originally going to give Shifty this, but I had to choose... Shifty: Milkin' It I'm sorry. I really enjoyed this episode and it brings me pain just to say this, but Shifty is annoying here. He may not to you, but to me, it's a different story. He just barks out orders, which makes me want to tear my hair out. One of the more annoying roles here. Flippy: Hide and Seek When I saw this episode I was overrall bored. So boring in fact, that I had to rewatch it and pay attention this time. Flippy was boring here and I almost felt no opinion for him here. Not a very good start and I'm thankful that this kind of boredom never happened again with Flippy. Russell: Whose Line is it Anyways Surprisingly, my favorite character's debut episode is also one of his worse. He was not cute and funny, a useless tool that could be favored from Lumpy and what not. If I had watched this episode of Russell for the first time, I'm not even sure on what would happen to my opinion on him. Cro-Marmot: Wipe Out Finding Cro-Marmot's was easy, almost too easy. As my least favorite character, I had to choose this one because he was somewhat boring, annoying, and useless here. Now that I watch it, I sometimes skip his parts and to the other surfer's deaths. Now that's just sad. Splendid: Gems the Breaks Splendid should be nice, but in here, he's annoying as heck and more cruel than usual. This makes me feel sad for Lifty and Shifty and because this brings back bad memories, I'll just keep this short: He is more dislikable than ever and that's for no doubt. Lammy and Mr. Pickels: A Royal Flush Because I have practically only two choices, I'll pick this one. Lammy here is less innocent and this kind of destroys the vibe of Lammy's innocence. As for Mr. Pickels...I don't know I just had no choice. Because it wasn't bad, I can't find any more dirt. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts